The Reincarnate Anne
by LadyofPembroke
Summary: What if three years after Anne Boleyn was executed she was reborn to Jane Seymour and King Henry? As Anne Tudor grows people can't help looking at the Princess and seeing the ghost of the woman she used to be. Based on the Reincarnation Challenge (#115) by ReganX.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is based after the Reincarnation Challenge (#115) posted by ReganX in 2009. This story will alternate points of view and will not get to Anne's point of view until she is a bit older.**

**I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

January 25 1539

Whitehall Palace

Henry leaned against the wall outside of the queen's chambers, listening to Jane's cries of pain as she brought forth their second child together. However, the joy and the hope that they were feeling with the impending birth of their child was overshadowed with the news that they had received the previous day. A messenger had been sent from Hatfield, the residence that the Prince Edward and the Lady Elizabeth shared, saying that the young prince was near death.

The news had caused Jane to go into labor prematurely, and Henry had been overcome with grief. But now, while his Queen gave birth, all he could think about was how much he needed a son from his wife. If Edward was to die, then Henry would need another son to succeed him. He had been blessed once by God with Jane; why not again?

He stood there until an attendant came out of Jane's chambers. "Well? Is my son born? I'm thinking this time it will be a Henry… What do you think Charles?" Henry asked, turning to the Duke of Suffolk who had been waiting with him. His best friend just gave him an uneasy look as Henry once again gave his attention to the maid who looked exhausted and pale.

The maid was looking at her feet and stated, "Your Majesty, at two hours past dusk, today, January 25th, Her Majesty the Queen gave birth to a healthy daughter. Would you like to come in and see the Princess?"

Henry's mind went blank. A daughter. And the date of her birth, the 25th of January, was the day he had married his great love, Anne, six years ago. It was as if she was mocking him, his son by Jane was dying and now he had another daughter. Yet, he had been happier during his time with Anne than he had ever been with Jane. Jane was too soft spoken and sweet for his taste, even though that had attracted him to her in the first place. And now she had given him a daughter; he knew just how to punish his wife for her failure.

Henry walked through the doors and into the room where Jane and their newborn daughter resided. Jane looked pale and tired but not as exhausted as she had been giving birth to Edward. Jane called out to him, "Henry, look, she is perfect. May I name her Margery, after my mother? Or Margaret after your sister?" She looked hopefully at him like she hadn't just doomed them both.

"No, madam, you may not. You have failed to give me a son. Our Edward is probably already dead; I should have never married you in the first place. You made me kill my beloved Anne," Henry shouted. Over the past year he had been thinking about his second wife. He had been led to think that she was guilty, and Jane had let him kill her because of false accusations; she didn't stop him as a virtuous maid should've.

"I did no such thing, Your Majesty—" Jane tried to speak.

"Her name shall be Anne," Henry said, "for she will be a gracious and intelligent Princess who will be renowned throughout Christendom." Henry watched as Jane looked down at her daughter and sobbed. Henry told the attendants to spread news of his daughter's birth and of her name, sure that if he did not announce Anne's name that he would be convinced to change it.

Henry looked at Jane who was still sniveling, "My God woman, stop crying it's only a name."

Jane only sobbed harder, she cried out, "You have cursed our daughter, with the harlot's name. She shall be as frivolous and whorish as your concubine was."

Henry felt the blood rush in his ears, "She was no whore! And we loved each other more than you and I ever have." He rushed toward her and took his newborn daughter in his arms, "I shall take her to her nursery for I believe that I cannot trust you with my precious princess." Jane said nothing but only wept harder.

Henry exited her chambers with little Anne in his arms. She was very small and he could not help feeling a rush of love for his youngest daughter. She had tufts of chestnut hair on her head and a small nose. He stared at her for a few more seconds and gasped when she opened her eyes. She had Elizabeth's eyes. Anne's eyes. He looked again to make sure that he was not seeing things, but the eyes stayed the same, a pale blue that pierced your soul. Then he remembered that Anne and Jane's grandmothers were half-sisters; the striking trait must have come from that side of their families.

Outside the doors of the chambers, Henry spotted Jane's brother, Edward, and when he saw him Henry couldn't help but hold his daughter closer to his chest. Edward approached the King cautiously, "Your Majesty, I've heard that a congratulations is in order; that my dear sister has given birth to a _healthy_ child." Henry did not miss the way that Edward emphasized the fact that his niece was healthy; something that previous children of Henry had not been.

Henry replied with scorn in his voice, "Your niece is indeed healthy; nonetheless she is still a girl." Edward looked uncomfortable for a moment before he once again cleared his face of all emotion.

Henry was about to leave when Edward recaptured his attention, "The name… Anne… Quite an interesting choice. If I may ask a question, Your Majesty, why did you name my niece after that woman? Was it a sentiment to the woman who betrayed you? Or a warning to my sister that a similar fate might befall her if she fails you as well?"

Henry bristled and spat at his brother-in-law, "I suppose it would be both."

He dismissed Edward and continued towards the royal nursery with his baby daughter. When he reached the nursery, the doors opened and he found a most calming sight, his daughter Elizabeth. He had sent for her when they had heard of Edward's illness; he had not wanted for her to fall ill as well, for that would truly break his heart.

"Father!" Elizabeth rushed to Henry and hugged his legs. She looked up at him, "Is Her Majesty okay?" Elizabeth never called Jane her mother; he supposed that she had too many memories of Anne to ever think of anyone else as her mother.

"Jane is fine, honey. She gave you a little sister, her name is Anne," Henry sat down on a chair so Elizabeth could sit on his lap and look at the little baby that was nestled in his arms.

Elizabeth got up on his lap and became really quiet, "Like mama." Henry looked down at his daughters and held them close.

Little Anne opened her eyes and Elizabeth gasped, "She has eyes like me and mama." Elizabeth smiled and stroked her little sister's face.

The family sat there for a few more minutes until Anne began to cry. Lady Bryan rushed to the side of the King, curtsying, and swept Anne into her arms.

"Your Majesty, if it is all right with you I will give the Princess Anne to her nursemaid to be fed now," she said. Henry just nodded.

Once she had left, Elizabeth yawned and Henry realized that it was time for his five year old daughter to go to bed. He called her maids to put her to bed after promising that he would see her tomorrow.

Henry soon left the nursery and settled down for the night in his room. He was worried of what tomorrow would bring. He did not want to find out if his son had died while his daughter was being brought to life. As he stared at the flames crackling in the hearth he realized that despite the disappointment of Anne's sex he loved her and would try to be a good father to the little Tudor Princess.

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this story, feel free to review.**

** I have put up a poll on my profile where you can vote on who you want to be the next Queen of England after Jane because spoiler alert Henry's queens don't really last that long ;). Anyway just so you know whatever queen that starts will have the queens that came after them in history follow. For example if Anne of Cleves is picked then both Catherines will follow in their order, but if Catherine Parr is picked then she will be the last queen. Also don't assume that the queens will have the ending they had in history.**

**If anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me, though I do know where most of the story is going.**

**Once again please review and follow.**

**-Twelve13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers sorry it took me a couple of weeks to update, I was working on a play, writing a research paper and just started an online class. You think that my brain would realize that I have too much going on and stop signing me up for things, but no, I continue to be eternally stupid.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope that you like this new chapter.**

**I do not own the Tudors. **

* * *

**January 27 1539**

**Whitehall Palace**

Lady Mary Tudor stared out of her carriage window as she approached Whitehall Palace, trying to see who was there to greet her. She hoped it would be her father; ever since he had been married to Jane he had been kinder to her, once again treating her as his precious pearl. However as they reached the courtyard she only saw Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, and the Queen's eldest brother Edward Seymour, Earl of Hertford.

"Your Grace," she nodded to Charles as he helped her out of the carriage. "My lord," she greeted Edward. She noticed that both men looked dour and solemn.

"My Lady Mary, you look as lovely as your mother. I trust you've heard the news? Her Majesty has given birth to a bonny girl two days ago; the King has named her Princess Anne," Charles greeted her, knowing that she, and the whole country, knew of the name of the Princess. It had caused quite a stir within the population of London; rumors had started filling the streets. Some said that the King was going to overturn the verdict of Anne Boleyn's trial, others said that he was in the process of annulling his marriage to Jane because of the daughter she gave him, and more said that the Prince Edward had died the day past. Mary was unsure how to act, she was sure that most of the rumors were untrue, but she had heard that her brother, Edward was nearly dead; some said he already was. If that was true then her father would have no qualms about annulling his marriage to Jane. While he had originally married Jane out of love and fondness for the lady, as their marriage progressed her father had increasing grown bored with her sweet stepmother.

Mary decided to test the water, "How is my stepmother, my Lords? And my brother? I heard he was ill?" Mary studied their faces and saw that they both remained neutral.

"My nephew has started to make a miraculous recovery, thank the Lord," Edward Seymour stated. Mary was relieved that both her brother was safe from death and his mother from abandonment and crossed herself.

"As for my sister," Edward continued, "she has been a little upset but I am sure that your presence will sooth her."

Mary followed them to them her apartments at court and, after they dismissed themselves, dressed into a clean dress. It was a deep burgundy with a square neckline and golden embroidery. She straighten her gable hood and then started to make her way to the Queen's apartments.

As she passed courtiers in the hall, she heard their whispering stop as if she were going to scold them for gossiping. When she finally reached the Queen's apartments she was announced and then she quickly rushed to the side of her stepmother who was still in her bed wearing a nightgown.

Jane smiled when she saw Mary, "Oh, Mary, I have missed your presence. I wish you could have been her for the birth like you were when I was giving birth to Edward, but I was not expecting to give birth for a couple more weeks." Mary looked at her stepmother, and while the Queen seemed happy to see her, Mary couldn't help seeing a sadness in Jane's eyes.

"Jane, how are you? Are you alright? I heard what he has decided to call her… I would never think my father to be cruel to you like that," Mary said. She knew that her father could be cruel; he had forced his true wife and daughter to be separated, and he had abandoned them. But despite their worsening marriage she had not foreseen this cruelness to Jane.

"While her name was a blow to my pride at first, I longer care. I just want to see my baby girl. I only got to hold her for a second; she didn't even open her eyes yet. Henry has forbid me to see her until after her christening; he said that he feared that I would harm her because of her name, but I would never, Mary, you know that don't you? I would never," Jane's eyes were wet with tears

Mary quickly sat down next to her stepmother, "Oh, Jane, I don't believe that you would hurt your daughter, and neither does my father. He was just upset about the sex of the child. Everyone knew how much he wanted a Duke of York, but it is God's will that you have a daughter. It is not your fault, Jane. Just as it was not my mother's."

Jane wiped the tears off her face, "Oh, thank you, Mary. You are right, it is God's will. I have just been so upset with your brother falling ill, but the physician says that he is doing much better and that he will recover soon." Mary stroked Jane's hand and smiled at the Queen.

"Your Majesty, if I might have your leave to go and meet my sister, I swear I will tell you all about her," Mary smiled at her stepmother who nodded her head.

As Mary headed down the halls to the royal nursery, she thought of her little sister. The only sibling of hers that she had yet to meet, Mary knew that with her help, and Jane's, that the little Princess Anne would be a good Catholic, following in the light of God.

When she reached the nursery she saw her sister, Elizabeth leaning over a cradle.

"Elizabeth, oh how I've missed you," Mary opened her arms and embraced her sister as Elizabeth flew into them.

"Mary, look, look at our sister. She looks like me doesn't she Mary?" Elizabeth pestered her as she walked over to crib.

Mary looked over the cradle and gasped at her sister's open eyes, the eyes of the harlot.

She heard Elizabeth from behind her, "We have the same eyes, Anne and I. Aren't they so pretty, Mary? Mary?"

* * *

**January 28 1539**

**Whitehall Palace**

Mary Stafford neé Boleyn stared out the window of the carriage that had been sent to her by the King. She hadn't been to London since she was banished for her marriage to William Stafford. She did not know why she was being called to London; she was sure that the King would have nothing to do with the Boleyns after he had executed her sister and brother. Yet two days ago a messenger had arrived at the humble house where she and her family lived, and showed her a letter written from King Henry's own hand. He had requested that Mary come to the christening of the new Princess Anne.

Mary was unsure why her former lover had invited her here; they hadn't spoken in years. She wondered if he was going to overturn the verdict of Anne's case, and George's for that matter too. That was all that people had been talking about in the local market near her home where she lived with her husband, son and daughter. However Mary thought that would be unlikely, as Henry was a proud man who hardly ever went back on what he said.

When the carriage arrived at Whitehall Palace there was a groom in the King's livery waiting for her. He escorted her to the King's chambers that she had once been so familiar with. She straightened her plain dress that was too common to wear in front of the King of England, hoping that he would not mention the poor quality of the dress. Once she was certain that the dress was the neatest it could be she told the groom to announce her and entered the room. The King was standing behind his desk. Mary curtseyed.

"Mary Boleyn, it has been a long time since I saw you last. You have no doubt heard how I fare, so tell me about your new life? Did you have any children with your husband? William was it?" Henry asked her. Mary could not help but feel uncomfortable; this was the man that killed her brother and sister. He could easily kill her too. He was not the man she once knew; that man was long gone, she had to trend carefully.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I have a son, Edward, who will be turning four in March, and a daughter who turned two just a month past," Mary said humbly with her voice full of love.

Henry smiled at her, "And your daughter? What is her name?"

Mary spoke hoping that her former brother-in-law would not be offended, "Anne, for my sister, but we call her Annie."

Henry must have sensed her hesitation to reveal her daughter's namesake to him. He gave her an easy smile, "It is alright Mary; I named my new daughter after your sister as well. I fear that I was led astray by my counselors three years ago. They convinced me that Anne and the others were guilty; I was blinded by their lies."

Mary was sure that it not only his counselors' fault but opted not to mention Henry's own part in his wife's death and to let the King tell his own revised version of history. She tried not to let any of her anger show towards the King.

However Henry was too caught up in his story to notice Mary's lapse of concentration. "When I finally saw past their tricks, how they had pushed a virtuous maiden into my lap to distract me while they got rid of Anne, I knew that I had to repay a debt to the Boleyn family," Henry reminisced.

Mary was unsure of what the King meant, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I do not understand. Why would you come to me then; I was disowned by my father, I am no longer a Boleyn." Mary looked down ashamed to have to recall her last meeting with her family. Even though Anne had sent her money and a golden chalice so that Mary would have enough to live on, once she was banished she never saw her beloved sister again.

"Nonsense, Mary, you will always be a Boleyn. And one of my favorite ones, truth be told," Henry paused, and Mary knew that the King was thinking about his once favorite Boleyn, her sister, Anne. Mary knew that Henry must have tried to force himself to hate Anne; though it seemed that he was failing. Mary knew that feeling well; after her banishment Mary had tried to hate Anne but never could. Henry continued speaking, giving her a brief small smile, "Anyways, your mother is dead and your father is dying, you are the only Boleyn left, of your father's line anyway. So I know it is to you who I must make reparations for my actions three years ago." Mary couldn't help but feel bad for her deceased mother, who had died deprived of her children, and for her dying father, who had caused all of his family such unhappiness. But she refused to see her father who had abandoned her; he chose not to have her as his daughter and now he had his wish.

Mary was curious about the reparations the King had mentioned, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty? What did you mean by reparations? I don't understand." Mary of course knew what he had meant; she just didn't want to appear greedy in front of her King.

Henry just smiled at her, "Oh Mary, we both know that is not true. While you were not the smartest Boleyn, we both know that you are more educated than half the women in this court."

Mary ducked her head and blushed at the compliment, "Your Majesty is too kind."

"I was just telling the truth, Mary. In fact I think that it qualifies you for a position in the royal household," Henry stated. Mary felt herself pale a little bit; she had no wish to serve under Queen Jane, the woman who had replaced her sister.

Mary spoke steadily, "Your Majesty is too gracious. What household would I be serving in?" Mary tried not to seem unappreciative as she questioned the King.

"You will be the Princess Anne's Lady Governess, of course. I will be moving Prince Edward to a different residence, and the Princess and Lady Elizabeth will live at Hatfield. I will expect that you will start after Anne's christening in four days, if you will take the position that is?" Henry asked curiously.

Mary was reeling, she would have a prized position as the Governess to the Princess, who was second in line for the throne of England. She would have incredible influence, but most of all she would be sharing a household with her niece, one of the only remaining parts of her sister. She would be able to help raise Elizabeth as Anne would have wanted as well as telling the girl stories of her mother. Stories that likely no would have the guts to mention because of her fate and the King's anger. However she did not know if she could give up her country lifestyle which she shared with her family, she enjoyed the ability to see her family every day, to be a real mother to her youngest children.

Mary finally spoke, "Your Majesty, I would love to accept this tremendous honor however I would like to remain with my family. I am sorry if this was not the answer you were looking for." Mary looked down.

King Henry frowned, it was not often somebody turned down such a lucrative position, "Well then, your family must come with you." Mary looked up, shocked. Henry continued, "I suppose William can be the Master of the Household at Hatfield while your Edward and Annie will be companions to the Lady Elizabeth, and to the Princess Anne, when she is older. I can also arrange for your eldest children by William Carey to be there as well. Your Catherine is about fifteen, no? She can be a Lady in Waiting to the Princess and your Henry can be a page in Anne's household." Mary could hardly believe it, she would be able to live with her whole family and look after her sister's daughter. She hadn't thought that she would be able to see her Catherine and Henry again after they were taken out of her custody when she married William Stafford, five years ago.

Mary sank to her knees and spoke, "Your Majesty has given me an offer I cannot refuse, and I will be the best governess possible to Her Highness, the Princess Anne." Henry motioned for her to rise and when she did she thanked him for all of his kindness.

He then called a groom to him and whispered into the groom's ear. The groom left the room and returned with a little girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"The Lady Elizabeth, Your Majesty," He announced. At once Mary could see the resemblance between father and daughter but most of all she saw Anne, her little sister who was now dead. Elizabeth looked like Anne when she was five except with red hair instead of black.

Mary curtseyed to the girl, "My Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at Mary, "Hello, who are you?"

And at those words suddenly Mary froze, unsure how she should introduced herself; as the Princess Anne's governess or as Elizabeth's maternal aunt?

Sensing her struggle, Henry stepped up, "This is Lady Mary Stafford; she is to be Anne's Lady Governess and she is your mother's sister, making her your aunt."

Elizabeth looked up at her; studying Mary's face. Mary stepped forward and bent down to talk to Elizabeth, "Hello Elizabeth. I am your Aunt Mary, and I'm so happy to meet you. I hope that we will become fast friends." Mary smiled at the young girl.

Elizabeth was looking at her inquisitively. "No," she stated.

At this Mary recoiled, "I'm sorry, my lady? What do you mean?" Mary hoped that Elizabeth wasn't rude and that this had been a misunderstanding.

"No, you aren't my Aunt Mary; I already know someone named Mary. You'll be my Aunt Marie, that's the French version of Mary, you know," Elizabeth said.

Mary smiled relieved, "Yes, I know. I lived in France; soon I will tell you some stories about France, my lady."

Elizabeth nodded, happy, and Mary was glad that she would be a part of Elizabeth's life. She would be able to do this for Anne.

* * *

**Okay that is it for Chapter Two, thank you for reading and please review.**

**So Edward lives as does Jane (for now). And Henry thinks that Anne probably wasn't guilty. I made this so because I figured that if he had more time to grow bored of Jane he would miss Anne and realize that Anne was probably not guilty.**

**Some of you might be a bit surprised that I included Mary Boleyn in this story, I myself was a bit surprised when I added her in, but I thought it would be nice for part of Anne's old childhood to be part of her new one. I also wanted someone to be like a mother figure to Elizabeth and someone that could tell her about Anne.**

**I hope that you are all liking where this story is going. Mary Tudor is going to have an interesting relationship with Anne to say the least, and I have some plans for her that will not be revealed at this time.**

**The poll on who you want to be the next Queen of England is still up and please vote if you haven't already. I know I said last chapter that that if a queen was picked subsequent Queens would follow but now I'm not sure (sorry).**

**The next chapter will most likely cover Anne's christening and after that things should start moving a bit faster. **

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and review, they just make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there Readers, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time, I had exams and had many busy vacations. I actually visited the Tower of London and saw where Anne Boleyn and Catherine Howard were buried (Which made me sad, especially because the Yeoman leading our tour failed to mention that Anne was innocent and also said the Jane Grey was the rightful queen and made Mary look even worse). I also visited Hampton Court Palace which was cool because the day I was there they were reenacting the wedding celebrations of Mary I and Philip of Spain and they had jousting which was very interesting.**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews.**

**Okay so here is Chapter Three, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

February 1 1539

Whitehall Palace

The Queen's Apartments

Jane sat by the window in her room, dressed in a beautiful pale blue dress with gold embroidery. It was the morning of her daughter's christening and she was anxious to meet her daughter. They procession had already left Whitehall and Jane could not wait until they returned.

Henry had informed her that the Princess Anne's godparents were Queen Marguerite of Navarre, Francis I's sister, the Queen of Scotland, Marie de Guise, the young Prince of Asturias, Philip of Spain, and Jane's own brother Edward Seymour. Jane was surprised the Emperor had even allowed his son to be her child's godfather; Spain and the Pope had only agreed that her and Henry's marriage was legal four months ago.

However, Jane was overall happy with Henry's choices, there was two Catholics, Queen Marie and Prince Philip, and two reformists, her brother, Edward, and Queen Marguerite. Her daughter would not be too heavily influenced by her godparents, the only one she would probably encounter was Jane's brother, so Jane would be able to make sure her grew up in the Catholic faith.

Jane wish that she could be at the christening; she longed to see her daughter so desperately. Jane looked out the window again, anxious for the procession's return. However, it was tradition that a Queen could not be at the christening, for she had yet to be churched. She not only wanted to see her daughter but also to see little Elizabeth who was so proud of carrying the virgin taper oil for the procession.

Jane at first found it hard to befriend the daughter of the concubine who had been so rude to Jane however Jane began to see more and more of her husband in his daughter, making it easier to show affection to the girl. However Jane continued to like her eldest stepdaughter, Mary, more. She had tried her hardest to have Mary reinstated as a Princess of England, but her King was stubborn and refused to budge from the decision the harlot had tricked him into making. Henry was proud and refused to admit he had been wrong in the annulment of his marriage to Queen Katherine. And as her status as Henry's beloved queen began to diminish she had reluctantly agreed with her family to stop pushing the Princess' case until Jane was back in favor with the King.

Jane had always thought that after she had her second son, Henry could be persuaded to put Mary back in her place of succession. But Jane's second child had been a daughter, a princess for England, and placing Henry's older daughter back in the line of succession would endanger her daughter's claim to the throne. Even if Mary was placed behind the Princess Anne in the succession, if something happened to her Edward, God forbid, there would be people who would fight for Mary to sit on the throne of England. Despite knowing that Mary Tudor was a true legitimate princess in the laws of God, and, therefore should be after any Princes and before any daughters of Jane in the line of succession, Jane Seymour could not let her daughter be behind Mary. Jane could not help but feel like she would be stealing from her daughter if she restored Mary to her rightful place, that maybe having a daughter was a sign from God that Mary Tudor was not meant to be a Princess in the eyes of men, that she had a different destiny that would shape God's earthly world.

But before she could think about the subject anymore Henry entered the room. He was dressed in a doublet of dark blue with gold embroidery, his clothes were very similar in their style to hers; making them seem like a perfect couple to an outside observer's eye.

"My dearest Jane, how lovely you look today. Are you prepared to see our beautiful daughter?" her husband asked with a subtle edge to his voice. Jane knew what he was really saying: _Are you going to make a scene unbefitting the Queen? Are you going to embarrass me?_

Jane just looked up at the King and smile gently, "I cannot wait to see the product of our love, Your Majesty. It feels as if I have been waiting for this moment for ages." _Since you took my daughter away from me._ "The Lady Mary has told me nothing but good things about our daughter. She says that our daughter will grow into a great beauty." It was true that Mary was full of good tidings about the new Princess however Mary had seem slightly distressed and shaken after visiting the Princess, Jane had assumed that the girl was just concerned about her own place in the line of succession. But Jane knew that Mary would never do anything to harm her young sibling, the girl was too good-natured and kind to ever think of hurting another person.

"Of course she will be, she's a Tudor. All of my children have been attractive," boasted Henry. Jane merely smile at her husband politely. "Speaking of my children, Edward has begun to recover significantly, but this whole ordeal has made me worried. I will be moving Edward from Hatfield to his own residence in Greenwich, the Palace of Placentia, while Princess Anne will be moved to Hatfield to live with the Lady Elizabeth. I wouldn't want one of our children to fall ill and contaminant the other," Henry stated.

Jane tried to smile but found it hard to do so; Henry tried so hard to be a loving father but often fell short, he was more concerned with having an heir to the kingdom than worrying about the happiness of their children.

Then a thought hit her, something she felt foolish for not thinking about before, "Your Majesty, who is to be our daughter's Lady Governess?" Jane watched as her husband's eyes grew guarded. "My love?" she asked again.

"I have chosen the Lady Mary Stafford to be the Princess' governess," Henry said curtly.

Jane paused, "Stafford? Surely not of the house of the former Dukes of Buckingham?" Jane did not think it was like her husband to forgive a family that had betrayed him.

"No, not that I'm aware of, well maybe distantly," Henry replied.

"Well then who she?" Jane asked her husband.

"I am sure that you know who she is, though, she is better known by her maiden name, Lady Mary Boleyn," Henry stated.

Jane's head was reeling, Mary Boleyn, the sister of the whore, Anne Boleyn, mistress to Jane's own husband, known as the Great Prostitute throughout Christendom, was going to be raising Jane's daughter. "Henry, no, you cannot do this to our child, naming our daughter after that awful harlot of yours was bearable but giving our daughter to her sister, to your own former mistress? How could you do that to me? Our daughter will be raised by a whore, I pray to God that I will not live long enough to see how she turns out for it would surely break my heart," Jane spat at Henry, tears of anger glistening in her eyes.

Henry quickly stepped closer to her, enraged, "Lady Mary Boleyn is not a whore; she is a kind and good lady and if you call her such again you will not be allowed to visit the children without me there."

Jane looked down at her lap and tried to calm her anger, "Yes, Your Majesty, I am sorry, I do not know what overcame me that caused me to fill my words with such vicious lies."

Her husband paused, "I forgive you my dear; your mind must still be addled from childbirth. I'm sure your senses will be returned to you in time." Jane felt embarrassed that she had been chastised like a child, but she knew it would not help her to have grievances against her husband.

They were both startled to hear a groom announce that the procession had arrived and was waiting to be admitted to her chambers. Jane smoothed down her gown and checked to make sure her hair was not out of place, wishing that Henry had not distracted her and made her miss seeing the procession approaching.

After they had both prepared themselves, the groom open the doors and let the procession into her chamber. The ambassador from Navarre held her little daughter in his arms and as soon as Jane caught a glimpse of her daughter for the first time since she had been taken from her arms, and felt a rush of love for the little princess. Jane felt her breath hitch as the ambassador set her daughter in her arms. He congratulated her on the birth of her second child and Jane tried her best to not seem distracted as she murmured her thanks; her attention entirely focused on her sleeping daughter.

More courtiers passed giving her their good tidings but Jane could hardly hear a word they said just hoping that her daughter would open her eyes and look at Jane. Before she realized it everyone but her husband and stepdaughters had left the room, leaving the royal family alone.

Henry was beaming looking proudly over them, looking at his three daughters with love. He broke the comfortable silence, clearing his throat, "My beautiful daughters and my lovely wife, it makes me so happy to have been blessed with such a wonderful family. I only hope that your brother can be here when we have our next prince to welcome into our family."

Jane knew her husband was talking to his daughters but she knew his words were directed at her. Jane was exhausted; she had just given him one child and now he talked as if another was already on the way. However Jane knew that she had to play her part, "Of course, Your Majesty, I am so happy that our son is recovering quite well because of all the physicians you sent over. I praise God for letting us keep our child with us on His earthly kingdom."

Henry and Mary nodded, saying a prayer under their breath, while Elizabeth sat down next to Jane and looked at her little sister. "Madam, I'm glad that you had a girl," Elizabeth said to her stepmother, "I know we were supposed to hope for a boy but I wanted a little sister to look over like Mary looks over me."

Jane looked over at her husband trying to gauge his reaction, but he was not angry as she thought he would be; he was smiling and looking at his bastard daughter with love.

Jane smiled at Elizabeth, "That is very sweet of you, my dear, but next time make sure you pray to God for a brother, for a Duke of York for England."

Elizabeth pouted, "I do not understand why Anne cannot be the Duke—the Duchess of York. Why are girls not allowed to rule like boys? They are much smarter than boys. Why my lady stepmother?" Everyone was looking at Jane to see what her answer would be: Elizabeth's eyes were filled with curiosity, Mary's eyes contained a guarded look, Henry's eyes had a strong sense of amusement and when Jane looked down at her daughter she saw that Anne's eyes were full of confusion, as if she was questioning her mother why she had been brought into a world where her status as a female would constantly make her less valuable than her brother.

Jane nearly wept on the sight of her daughter's eyes. Poets and philosophers had said that a person's eyes held the keys to their soul, but Jane had never believed it until she looked deep into her daughter's eyes. Jane could see determination in her eyes and a resilient spirit in her daughter's eyes. But her daughter was also looking into her soul and was judging her for all Jane had done in the past. Jane hadn't realized that catching Henry's eye would lead to Anne Boleyn's execution, and Jane found it hard to think that she had caused the death of the mother of the own girl that was her stepdaughter. And even though her brother, Edward, had told Jane that the harlot was guilty of all the crimes that she had been convicted of, Jane wasn't sure that Anne Boleyn had been guilty of the things that she had been convicted of. Anne Boleyn was guilty of many things but Jane could not believe that she had committed adultery against the husband that she loved so much.

It was then that Jane looked at her daughter's eyes, at the color, and became shocked. They were the exact color of little Elizabeth's eyes, but Jane had been sure that Elizabeth had the harlot's eyes. Surely Jane was mistaken, it had been almost three years since Jane had seen the eyes of Anne Boleyn, and she had probably just forgotten what they looked like. But Jane had an inkling feeling that God had punished her by giving a daily reminder of Anne and what Jane had let happen.

Forgetting that Elizabeth had asked her a question, Jane spoke, "Her eyes…" On those words both Mary and Henry tensed and Jane realized that she was not the only person who had noticed the resemblance between her daughter and the deceased woman who used to glare at Jane.

Jane continued cautiously, "Her eyes match her hair quite well, don't you think? I do hope that her hair doesn't change color. It's less bright then yours, Elizabeth, and a bit darker and more brown but not as dark as yours, Mary. A good mix of the two you, I think." While Jane was just trying to divert the conversation away from Anne's eyes, she did quite like the color of her daughter's hair. It was auburn or chestnut but it definitely showed that her daughter had the red hair of the Tudors, though in a darker hue.

Mary immediately added to Jane's thoughts, "Yes, it is, Your Majesty, no one will ever question that your daughter is a Tudor."

Henry jumped into the conversation, "Of course, and she will be one of the most beautiful princesses in Christendom and will surely attract many suitors. One day she will be a wonderful Queen Consort somewhere and have many attractive sons to carry on my line."

Jane echoed his statement, "Yes… a beautiful Queen she will be, I'm sure you will find her a suitable match." Jane felt hollow; her daughter hadn't even been alive two weeks and she had to have the burden of being a royal being thrust upon her. Yes, she would always be well fed but she would always have to be beautiful and regal and be defined by the men in her life; her father, her husband, her sons. Her daughter would always have to play the part that the men in her life had cast for her.

Elizabeth had been studying her younger sister and finally spoke up, "Why hasn't Mary married yet? She is starting to get old." Elizabeth paid no attention to the shocked faces of her family and continued on, "She has helped take care of me and I think she would be a good mother so when can she get married? Is she going to be a Queen? She could marry a king or a prince, oh she would be even more beautiful as a princess."

Jane quickly looked at Mary whose face looked embarrassed at her sister's comment. "Dearest sister," Mary began trying to remain calm, "I doubt that Father will arrange for me to marry a prince because he already decided that I'm am not beautiful or worthy enough to be a princess." Elizabeth looked hurt at her sister's words and looked down. Mary looked towards her father and Jane, "Your Majesties, by your leave." Both nodded and Henry awkwardly looked down at his lap.

Before leaving Mary turned to her sister, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, it was kind of you to ask for me."

It was a few moments of silence after Mary had left when King Henry cleared his throat, "If you ladies will excuse me but I must be going. Jane, someone will be sent for Elizabeth and Anne in an hour for Elizabeth's French lesson and Anne's nap." Henry got out of his chair and kissed both his daughters' foreheads before he exited Jane's chamber.

While Jane had thought she had resolved the issue of her daughter's name but after seeing her daughter's eyes she was once again dreading hearing her daughter's name and knowing that it was not the only thing she shared with the harlot.

"I think I'll call her Annette," Jane said to herself. While it was still very close to her daughter's name, and French of all things, it would make Jane feel better about referring to her daughter as well as not being too different that she would be scolded by Henry for changing her daughter's name.

Jane had forgotten that Elizabeth was there when she spoke up, "Madam, you can call her that if you like, but Anne fits her so much better."

Jane didn't reply to that only said, "How about you tell your sister a story, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded and sat next to Jane and leaned over so she could see her little sister better. She started telling the baby a story involving dragons and knights and princesses who ruled kingdoms far away.

When Elizabeth finished telling her tale half an hour later, Jane allowed her to hold the baby, showing her how to do it properly.

"She's so tiny," Elizabeth whispered in awe, "it's amazing that we were all this small once, even my lord father."

"Yes, that does seem quite strange, my dear," Jane smiled.

"Madam?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes, Elizabeth, what is it? Is something amiss?" Jane asked concerned.

Elizabeth paused, looking hesitant, "Why did Mary get so upset earlier? Why did she say that His Majesty didn't want her to be a princess?"

Jane answered after thinking out what to say, she would have to be careful of what she said, "Bess, do you remember when your parents were married?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly, "Just a bit, but yes."

Jane continued, "Well, do you remember how you were a Princess?" There was a small nod from Elizabeth so Jane continued, "It was the same with Mary. Her parents were married for a very long time and Mary was a princess from the day she was born until she was seven and ten when her parent's marriage was annulled. In fact, up until that point Mary was titled the Princess of Wales and was going to rule after your father, so Mary feels that your father didn't love her enough and still gets upset sometimes. But you mustn't talk about it alright, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked up at her stepmother, "My lady stepmother, but if my lord father gave the title of Princess of Wales to Mary that means that he could be convinced to give Anne the title of Duchess of York. I'll try to convince him." Elizabeth smiled up at Jane with confidence.

Jane just smiled weakly at her, "Elizabeth that is kind of you but I think it would be best if you do not mention it to your father, you know how he can be."

Elizabeth looked like she was about to speak when a groom interrupted them saying that someone was there to collect the Princess and the Lady Elizabeth. Jane motioned for the groom to let them in.

A Lady in her early forties entered, she was wearing a modest but fashionable green dress; Jane could tell that it was recently bought and altered for the woman.

When Elizabeth saw the woman she smiled and ran towards her. "Aunt Marie, this is my lady stepmother," Elizabeth said as if she was introducing a simple lady and not the Queen of England. However now that Jane realized who the woman was she recognized that greeting the Queen of England was not a great feat to Mary Boleyn who had been the mistress of Kings and whose own sister had once stood in Jane's place.

Mary Boleyn curtsied to her, " Your Majesty." Jane saw no hatred in her eyes but they were guarded and portrayed no emotion, and when Mary looked at her, it was like she was seeing right through her. Jane thought of how Mary must have felt being invited to court by the man who killed her brother and sister and having to serve the daughter of the woman who caused their downfall, and she once again felt guilty for her involvement in Anne's death.

Jane wanted to talk to Mary alone; she stood up with Annette still in her arms and turned to Elizabeth, "My dear, I need to talk to Lady Stafford alone. Could you maybe wait outside for a minute?" Elizabeth looked up at her stepmother, nodded, and gracefully walked out of Jane's chambers.

Both Lady Stafford and Jane were quiet for a moment until Jane spoke, "Lady Stafford, I hope that you will take the best care of my daughter, despite her parentage, for she is very dear to me and England."

Lady Stafford nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty, I will treat her like she is my own kin. By Your leave?"

Jane nodded and Mary started to collect Annette from her arms, "Wait, Lady Stafford, I would like to apologize for my involvement in your brother and sister's death. If I knew that was going to happened I would have changed how I acted, changed something, I'm sorry." Jane let Mary take her daughter in her arms.

Mary Boleyn's eyes were less hard now, and Jane saw sadness in them, "It was not your fault, Your Majesty, no woman can control the King."

"Your sister could," Jane whispered.

"My sister was not a woman, Your Majesty; she was a storm and she never let the laws of men or God get in her way, but she forgot that every storm must end eventually," Mary Boleyn stated, staring Jane in the eyes as she curtsied and exited the room, leaving Jane feeling empty inside.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review (it makes me really happy). **

**I actually enjoyed writing Jane's point of view more than I thought I would, I hope I captured her character correctly. I really like writing Elizabeth too. Also in case you were wondering Jane's probably going to be the only one calling Anne Annette. I just think that it would be hard for her to call her daughter Anne.**

**The poll for Queen's of England is still up if you haven't voted yet.**

**Okay hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter in within a month. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, its been over two years, my bad, I guess life just kind of hit me over the head. I've changed my username from Twelve13 to LadyofPembroke for obvious reasons. **

**I actually have had most of this chapter written for a while but I wanted to add more to it but when I started to write more it didn't fit so I figured I might as well just post what I had. I know that after such a long time it can be hard to remember what a story is about so here's a hint.**

**RECAP: After hearing that Prince Edward was deathly ill, Queen Jane goes into labor and gives birth a daughter who Henry names after Anne Boleyn as he has come to doubt her guilt and wants to punish Jane for birthing a girl. However, little Princess Anne's eyes are oddly reminiscent of Anne Boleyn's, and they say eyes are the windows to the soul... This spooks Henry, Jane, and Mary Tudor but no one wants to mention it. Also trying to bring back the good old days, Henry hires Mary Stafford nee Boleyn to be the Princess Anne's Lady Governess which Jane is not happy about but they end up having a bit of a moment of understanding. (Also Mary's family is going to come to Hatfield too, and Elizabeth is calling her Aunt Marie.) Jane also decides that she will call her daughter Annette because she doesn't want to be reminded of Anne.**

**A few smaller details are missing but that's basically it, enjoy chapter four and please review!**

* * *

March 20 1539

Whitehall Palace

The King's Privy Chamber

As Lady Mary Stafford stood before the entrance to King's privy chamber, having been summoned by the King himself, she couldn't help but think over the events of the previous day when the King had come to the nursery to visit his daughters. Had she done something wrong? Did he think that she was not taking the proper amount of care with the Princess as was dictated? Mary decided it would be best not to fret until she knew why she was really called here and had the groom announce her and let her into the chamber.

"Your Majesty," she sunk into a deep curtsey and lowered her eyes, trying to prevent any reasons for the infamous anger of Henry the Eighth to be set off.

"Lady Stafford, take a seat," the King replied, gesturing to one of the seats in front of him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mary responded softly, slowing sitting down across from the king. She quickly looked up at him, trying to gauge why she had been called to him, but couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Mary, I called you here to talk about your father. He has died eight days past," Henry stated, not without kindness.

Mary now met the eyes of the king, "I know, Your Majesty."

"And you did not go to the funeral?" he asked.

"My father would not have wanted me to go, Your Majesty. He disowned me, and, frankly, I did not want to be there," Mary said with her eyes down, her courage forgotten.

Suddenly the King was laughing.

"Henry?" Mary asked temporarily forgetting her station, and that she no longer possessed the familial relation that she had once had nor the familiarity of a mistress.

"With Anne as your sister," Henry explained, "it is easy to forget that you too are not a docile creature."

Mary smiled at him, but felt chills as Henry talked about her sister, it was like he forgot that he had ordered her to be beheaded.

"Is that all you wished to speak to me about, Your Majesty?" Mary began to rise, eager to leave the room that now felt too small; the king too close.

"No, no," the king gestured for her to sit down again, "I brought you here to talk about your position as your father's heir."

Mary could hardly believe the King's words, she began to speak, feeling quite disoriented, "Your Majesty, you know, you are aware, that I have been disinherited. I cannot come into possession of the titles and estates which my father owned during his life."

The king smiled wilily at Mary, "Well, it seems the papers were never processed, a clerical error, and as your father's only living child you stand to inherit his entire fortune." Mary could hardly believe this; a few short months ago she had been living in the country, not poor but hardly well off, and now she would own Hever Castle, the estate where she herself had grown up with her siblings.

Henry began to speak again and once again pulled Mary's attention to him, "Unfortunately, I have already given your father's earldom of Ormond back to your Butler cousins, I fear that in a haste to court your sister, I stole the title from them to give to your father. Indeed, it was last year when I gave the title back. However, you will still inherit the earldom of Wiltshire and the viscounty of Rochford and become the Countess of Wiltshire and Viscountess of Rochford ."

Mary's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, "Your Majesty, that is too kind of you, thank you."

"It is only what is due to you, Mary, and the title will not be transferred to your husband; it will be passed to your firstborn son, Henry Carey, in the event of your death. But until then he will be allowed to use the title of Viscount of Rochford as a courtesy title," Henry explained.

Mary smiled with watery eyes, "Thank you, again, Your Majesty, it will be nice to have control over my life for once; I will be the person who makes the decisions in my life. You've given me a greater gift than you could know."

"I'm glad, I will need to make sure all the documents are in order for you to inherent the peerage and I will then announce your new title before you leave for Hatfield," Henry smiled at Mary and dismissed her from the room. Mary, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the situation, nearly stumbled in her curtsey as she exited but quickly righted herself before the king could notice.

Once she was out in the corridor she tried to calmly walk to the quarters she shared with her family, thoughts racing through her brain. She had known that Henry had felt a need to repair his relationship with the Boleyns but she never thought it would have come to this, a peerage just for her to hold. Most of the time when women inherited titles from their fathers the title was bestowed upon their husband not their own person. It was almost like when Henry had gifted the Marquessate of Pembroke to Anne—but Mary was almost positive that the king did not wish to commence their sexual relationship from years earlier, and if he was Mary would politely decline. It was almost if he once again was pining for the days when Anne had been his Queen and wanted to include Mary and her family into the Royal circle of trust and favor.

"William!" Mary exclaimed as she entered the room, looking around for her husband.

"What is it, Mary? What's wrong?" he replied standing up from the desk he was at and crossing to her.

"Oh, you won't believe it, Will," Mary smiled as she told her husband what had happened. Many husbands would feel belittled if their wife was higher ranking than them, but Mary knew that Will cared nothing for power and money, only a happy life together.

He looked at her, "And how do you feel about this, inheriting all your father's money and titles?"

Mary smile broke and she paused, "Well, I am happy because our children will benefit greatly and we won't ever have to worry about money or housing. But I also feel sad, as much as I find it funny that the child my father disinherited is the one to receive his legacy, it just reminds me that everyone is gone. My family is gone except for my children and Elizabeth. And the titles I'm receiving were earned by me and my sister for our father's ambitions. I could have avoided all that's happened if I had never gotten into the King of England's bed, never gotten into the King of France's bed."

Mary turned away as tears started to roll down her face. William moved closer to her, embracing her and pressing her to his chest, "Mary, it is not your fault, none of this is your fault. You must except this gift in order to help our children and your niece. If the King sees you as family perhaps he will reverse the ruling towards your sister."

Mary nodded slowly, "You are right, I can use this to help Elizabeth and my children. I must except this inheritance as an honor and use it to redeem the Boleyns in the eyes of England and of Europe."

* * *

March 25 1539

Whitehall Palace

The Royal Nursery

Elizabeth had been confused by her behavior in the past two months since her younger sister was born. Elizabeth had always been good at acting far above her age but when her sister had been born she found herself acting less like a proper courtier and more like a child. She had been trying to play with little Anne and tell her stories when they were alone even though Elizabeth knew that her sister wouldn't really be able to play with her until she was older. Even when Anne was napping Elizabeth had started to spend time with her younger cousins, Edward and Annie Stafford, who had arrived a month ago to be her and her royal sister's companions, instead of studying her French and Latin.

Her father, the King, had even commented on her behavior one day when he visited the nursery, "My dear Elizabeth, I am surprised that you have taken to your sister so quickly. Though it is good that you have done so; she will be living with you at Hatfield and it will be important that you care for her and make sure she is welcomed and loved in the country. You will need to continue playing with her so she will know how much everyone loves the Princess Anne. Besides, I am glad that you are playing as you used to, you will only be a child for a couple more years and it is important that you take advantage of your youth. Playing with other children will create friendships that will help you have allies at court when you are older."

Despite her father's approval of her newfound playfulness, Elizabeth still felt a bit silly for playing with her sister but did it anyway because she enjoyed spending time with the baby.

Today both the Princess Anne and Elizabeth and their ladies and companions would be headed to Hatfield, now that Anne was old enough to be moved and Hatfield had been cleansed of the sickness that had infected her brother. Elizabeth had been at court for two months since her brother, Edward, had fallen ill and nearly departed this world, and while she enjoyed being able to spend more time with her father, stepmother, and sisters than she ever had before, she couldn't wait to return home to Hatfield. She enjoyed being able to spend time away from all the hustle and bustle of court and play in the gardens and have her lessons when she regularly did.

The nursery was currently full of activity as the servants prepared to move the household back to Hatfield, Elizabeth could hear the hushed orders being spat out to servants who had been not doing their duty properly and the sound of chests of clothes being dragged on the ground by servant boys who were slacking on their jobs. Elizabeth was sitting in the middle of her chambers on a chair with her younger cousins sitting next to her. They were her Aunt Marie's children with her second husband, Master William Stafford, and even though they were younger than Elizabeth, they were still fun to play with and tried to keep up with her. Edward, or Ned, as they called him, had the same honey blonde hair that Aunt Marie had and green eyes that he said he had gotten from his father, had just turned four and was the much better playmate. It was not that Elizabeth had anything against her cousin, Anne, or Annie as she was referred to, but she was only two and could not always keep up with her kin in the games they played. Annie had the same eyes that Elizabeth and Anne had, as well as dark brown hair that looked almost black; Elizabeth had noticed that when her father had seen Annie for the first time he had seemed shocked, and Elizabeth had realized that the King was shocked by the resemblance between the two cousins.

Elizabeth was pulled back to reality when Ned called out to her, "Lady Elizabeth, cousin, tell us more about Hatfield. What is like to live there? Is it as big as this palace?" Elizabeth remembered how wide her cousins' eyes had grown when they stepped out of their carriage at the steps of Whitehall. They had thought the palace gigantic, and Elizabeth had figured that their house in the country must have been much smaller but she hadn't realized how small it was until they had told her weeks later.

"Hatfield isn't as big as Whitehall, Ned, but it is quite large compared to what you're used to. I hope that you two enjoy living there, there is many gardens that we can spend time in," Elizabeth answered her cousin, her eyes sparkling with glee at the thought of wandering the gardens with her new friends.

Annie looked up at Elizabeth, who at five and a half was much taller than the two year old, even sitting down, "Bess, can we play in the gardens?" Her eyes were wide and curious, and had a look of adoration for her older cousin.

"Of course, Annie," Elizabeth said, the informal name rolling off her tongue.

Aunt Marie had insisted that they call her youngest daughter by the nickname, she said it would be easier so they did not mix up one Anne for the other when speaking of the two young girls in conversation, but Elizabeth knew that Anne the princess and Anne the daughter of the governess would never be mistaken for each other in conversation. When Elizabeth pointed this out to her aunt, the older women had just shaken her head and told Elizabeth that everyone would be calling her daughter Annie until she was much older. Elizabeth knew there was another reason why Aunt Marie would not want her daughter to be called Anne. Perhaps she thought it was an unlucky name for some reason, Elizabeth did not know why, names did not curse people.

Annie smiled at her, "All the time?"

Elizabeth frowned playfully, "Why, Mistress Annie, if we did that we would never get any work done."

Ned looked at Elizabeth, "Cousin, did you hear that our mother's children from her first marriage will be joining us at Hatfield and will join Her Highness' household? Annie and I have never met them but I am sure they are very kind, they are mother's children after all."

"Yes, indeed, Ned," Elizabeth replied, "I hear that your sister, Catherine, is fifteen and to be a maid of honor to Her Highness, the Princess. I should hope that we will able to make her acquaintance, along with your brother, Henry's." Elizabeth had not met her older cousins but her Aunt Marie had seemed so happy when talking about them. She had mentioned that she had not seen them in years but did not say why nor did she seem very forthcoming about why she had been separated from them. Even Elizabeth who lived in a separate residence from her father still was able to visit him and her stepmother a few times during the course of the year; Aunt Marie must have not been allowed to visit her children.

"Mama says that our brother is going to be a page in Her Highness' household," Edward said his chest puffed out proudly. "She says that maybe when I'm older I could serve in Princess Anne's household too, when I'm as old as Henry, he's twelve you know."

Elizabeth nodded, "That would be a great honor, but for now you'll have to suffice with playing with me; and Her Highness when she is older."

Ned seemed content with her answer and then paused for a moment before asking abruptly, "Lady Elizabeth will you read my Horn Book for me? I am still having trouble recognizing some of the words in the Lord's Prayer." Ned did not have tutors growing up in the country and even though his mother taught him to read a little, she was often busy around the house and taking care of Annie; he was still struggling with some words in the Lord's Prayer

Elizabeth was always eager to show her intelligence, so she readily agreed. All three children gathered around the Horn Book as Elizabeth read; the sound of the servants packing echoing off the walls in the background.

* * *

March 25 1539

Whitehall Palace

Jane was standing next to her husband and eldest stepdaughter in the courtyard of Whitehall Palace; it was the day her daughter was to be sent to Hatfield to live. Over the past two months Jane had frequently sent for her daughter and visited her in the nursery once Jane had been churched. Jane loved just holding her daughter close to her breast, and while she was not allowed to feed her daughter using her own milk, Jane often had imagined she was doing so when she held her daughter close.

When she was younger she had always had imagined that she would always be a constant in her children's lives; she would need no wet-nurse for her children nor a fulltime governess because Jane would always be with her children, looking over them. Jane had not expected to be the Queen of England, she had expected the highest peerage her husband would have as barony, if even that. What nobleman would want the daughter of a country knight as a wife when there were many more exciting prospects at court? As much as Jane loved Henry and their children she wished that Henry's eye had never landed on her. She had imagined seeing her children every day, not a couple times a year. She knew that her children would see their governesses more as their mother than they would Jane. In truth, that was partially the reason Jane had been so upset with the appointment of Mary Boleyn as Annette's Lady Governess, Jane did not want the woman her daughter saw as a mother to be a Boleyn. However, she could not change her husband's mind, so Mary Boleyn was to be in charge of the Princess' upbringing.

The Queen had at least thought she would be able to pick which ladies would wait on her daughter, but a few days ago Henry had presented her with a list of ladies that were to watch over Annette. He said that they were a suggestion, of course, but his tone alluded that she would have to agree with his appointments. There were only a few names on the list of noble birth; Annette would not need many real ladies-in-waiting until she was older, for now it was mostly just maids, but a few names stood out to Jane: Catherine Carey, the daughter of Mary Boleyn, and Catherine Howard, niece to the Duke of Norfolk through his brother, Edmund. Jane figured that they would not be a problem, but she realized that in the coming months she would need to keep a close eye on the Howard family, it seemed her husband favored them once again.

"Jane, sweetheart, it is time to say goodbye to the children," Henry interrupted Jane's thoughts. She watched as Lady Stafford walked towards her with the Princess Annette in her arms.

Lady Stafford handed the Princess to the Queen, "Her Royal Highness, the Princess Anne; Your Majesty," she murmured, curtsying.

"Thank you, Lady Stafford," Jane announced, holding her daughter close to her chest. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes, Henry wouldn't like that, she thought, trying to control her emotions.

"Goodbye, Annette," Jane whispered softly, "you must leave Mother now, but I will come to visit as soon as possible, I promise." Jane passed Annette back to Mary Stafford after pressing a kiss on her daughter's head. The Lady Governess passed the Princess to the King, and then presented the Lady Elizabeth to Jane.

Elizabeth approached her. "Your Majesty," she curtsied, "I shall feel grave to leave your presence for I have grown fond of you in the time we have spent together."

Jane smiled at the young child, she admired the fiery glow that Elizabeth's hair gave off in the cold sunlight. "I, too, have enjoyed your company, Lady Elizabeth, and I hope I will be visit you and Her Highness often. I must ask that you watch over your sister for my sake, I'm sure you will do a wonderful job," Jane offered a smile at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked proudly up at Jane, "Of course, Your Majesty; I will watch over my sister like Mary watched over me."

Jane then prompted Elizabeth to say goodbye to her older sister and started watching the interaction between her husband and her daughter. Henry was cradling their daughter and smiling down at her kindly. He looked up at Jane and then to the courtiers standing around them, "I have been blessed with a beautiful daughter, and I must be assured of her wellbeing, which is why I have entrusted her unto Lady Mary Stafford, who has recently become the Countess of Wiltshire and Viscountess of Rochford upon her father's death." Shocked murmurs and whispers spread over the crowd. Jane could feel her brother's eyes boring into her.

Henry continued, as if unaware of the surprise of the court, "Both the Queen and I know that she will help the Princess grow into her role as England's most prized gem." Henry handed Annette back to Lady Stafford, Countess of Wiltshire, and Jane watched her daughter depart from her life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review, I want to know what you think about where the story is going. Sorry for being gone so long, no promises on the next update, but know that I love this story and don't plan on abandoning it.**

**-LadyofPembroke**


End file.
